Strive to survive
by imblack162007
Summary: Harry depends on hermiones love to save him after dumbledores and siruis death. R&R plzz. HHR fic.
1. The Fallen

"Sirius" i moaned. The dreams had started again, but this time with a vengeance. They came directly, and more frequently, thoughts of Sirius filled my mind. That night when Sirius was killed, when I came out of the maze clutching cedric's lifeless body. Tears began to streak my eyes as the thought of death entered into my head. I have no one now no parents, no god father. Then i thought harder, Ron and Hermione came to my mind. Ron the one friend that keeps you happy. And keeps you laughing. I chuckled to myself at the time when he was puking out slugs.

Hermione dear sweet Hermione...she doesn't know how dear she is to me, just the thought of her sweet red curly hair is enough to get me though the entire day. I've had a mad crush on her ever since the end of 5th year...I can't believe I just said that about my best friend. Anyways there is no way she feels the same about me, she obviously still likes Viktor...or does she realize that Ron has a crush on her too. I wish she was here right now to comfort me in this dire time of need. i drifted off to sleep, there were no nightmares this time. I dreamt of me and Hermione getting married one day, maybe some children.

I got out of bed, and was about to make my bed when I saw a liquidly substance on my sheets. Quickly I felt my pants to see if they were wet also, they were it was a hot liquid thing; I thought I was going mad. I'LL just have to consult lupin or somebody...maybe ill asks uncle Vernon this afternoon.

As i was walking downstairs I could hear a faint whisper. "We could give him away petunia, who cares of what debt you owe your sister. The boys a menace and I don't want him in my house hold." Vernon said. He could hear his aunt weeping now, uncle Vernon had sat next to her now to try and comfort her.

"Vernon I owe my life to my sister, no matter how much I hated her, and that James kid they saved my life. So we can't just dump Harry into some foster home." she said tears springing to her eyes again.

I continued to walk down the stairs, still trying to process what he had just heard. My mom Lily saved petunia's life. I wonder what had happened. I continued to ponder at the idea, when I caught a foot and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. I then heard a roar of laughter by Dudley. I got back on my feet, but found it hard to stand, and that my glasses had broke once again.

"Dudley, cut that out." petunia shouted. Now looking at Harry. "Are u okay, hear lemme see...u seem to have a bloody nose tilt your head back now" petunia commanded.

I tilted my head back, and then a tissue was shoved up my nose. "There just stay like that for a little bit." He felt relived to have petunia not jumping down his throat all the time. Vernon was glaring at Harry now. "Why don't you sleep in today Harry" petunia asked. I took petunias advice and went back up to bed; I could use the extra sleep these days.

going up the stairs I could hear uncle Vernon screaming at the top of his lungs. "What was that all about, you can't side with that freak u call your nephew?"

"Vernon I can do what ever the hell I want he is my nephew and ill choose what to do with him. If u don't like it the there's the door!" Petunia replied.

I could tell Vernon was backing down at that statement. He immediately replied "petunia i had no idea how much you cared about that boy. I am dearly sorry and I will go apologize to Harry as well, i shall try to care for him as an uncle now and not a careless asshole."

Petunia shocked at the statement Vernon had just made. And she then grabbed him in for a hug. And then pulled away and said "Vernon that is wonderful I am so glad that you are trying to make things better, now go apologize and make me more proud.

Vernon then made his way to the staircase, and then started climbing them. Harry could hear his uncles footsteps now right outside the door. Then the door creaked open. Uncle Vernon had approached the bed. And pulled out what looked a lot like a wand. I then saw his body morph out of his fat body and in to a skinner one "Legimens" was all I heard then I fainted.

I woke up in which seemed like snapes dungeons it was a cold and dark place just as damp and moldy as the dungeons in snapes classroom. I then tried to stand but that was no good, I was strapped on some sort of table my feet were strapped in as well.

My scar was seething with pain now. A door behind was opened. I wanted too turn my head around to see what or who it was. The thing spoke "well, well, well isn't this the famous Harry potter. I had expected that u would have detected my power but I was wrong. And u didn't even fight me with any occlumency when I had taken control of you." The person had walked around the table then I gasped"belletrix, it was you!"

Yes it was me, and all I had to do to capture the infamous Harry potter was a simple polyjuice potion." She sneered "And Voldermort said to be cautious" she chuckled to herself.

She turned to look at me then spoke again "Voldermort will be here soon, so you wont have to suffer much longer" at that she turned and left still laughing as she exited though the door behind me.

I wish I had my wand I said to myself.

I sat there for what seemed like hours when the door opened back up. This is it I said to myself. "Chainmora" a familiar voice spoke. The straps loosened on the table, I got up and brushed myself off. Then I gasped when I saw Kingsley shackelbolt standing in the doorway. "Hurry up boy" he said. "Moony cant hold off all the death eaters you know."

"Moonys here too" I said a sign of relief that I wasn't going to be killed to day….hopefully.

"Yes, and Dumbledore. Now lets go Harry." He shouted.

Wow I said to myself Dumbledore, Moony and Kingsley. There is a very good possibility that I could survive this. On that note we left, I was trying to keep up with Kingsley brisk pace. We then found are selves down, well what looked to be a long corridor. I could see moony and three other figures at the far end of the corridor, but not much else.

Kingsley immediately sprinted to aid moony in the attack. But managed to shout back at me "find Dumbledore" while keeping his constant running pace. I ran the opposite way having no clue of where I am or where to go, but I had to try. I found a door along the wall and opened it, but it was locked. "Alohamora" I said, but was soon disappointed when I realized that I didn't have my wand with me. So I started back to what I had thought to be the way where I was held. I soon found the room where I was held. I then began a frenzy looking for my wand. I saw an odd looking chest in the back of the room. It was rusted and looked a little rotten, so I kicked it open with my foot. And sure enough it opened. I found not only my wand, but a spare invisibility cloak. I knew from experience that these could be very helpful if you use them right.

I then put the invisibility cloak on and started for the door when another familiar voice appeared. It was belletrix "finally a fight with the famous Harry potter." She then pulled her wand out of her dress robes. I covered myself up with the cloak and ran for the door. I then cast Leviosa at a crate in the corner of the room and lunged it at belletrix. She was hit by the successful blow of the crate and it knocked her down.

I kept running but could hear the cries of belletrix still echoing behind me. I quickly ran for the door I had found earlier. Cast alohamora again, the lock lurched then snapped off the door then creaked open. What I saw I will never forget. It was Voldermort standing over Dumbledore's now lifeless body. I had dropped to my knees. I held my wand at Voldermort and said "its over u sick, bastard" and then cast Avada Kedavra. voldermort was soon right beside Dumbledore and just as lifeless.

I laid there beside Dumbledore and rocked back and forth. I was crying when moony and Kingsley had came in. "what on the earth happened here" Kingsley spoke with his normal deep voice. Moonys magical eye was spinning madly now. "He killed him" I said while pointing towards Voldermort. Still sobbing moony had managed to come and pick me up "stand up boy" he said. "we have to go now" kingsley butted in now with a "what are we to do with Dumbledore" moony replied "ill send a letter to the ministry and they should take care of the rest"

With that they left the underground hideout. Harry felt a warmth of relief that he survived, but also a wave of guilt for he had let Dumbledore survive if only he would have thought of his wand earlier, then Dumbledore might still be alive.

End of chapter please read and review. Constructive criticism needed. I want atleast 5 reviews before I start the next chapter. Thank you.


	2. New Beginnings

I do not own the story\ just the plot…I like to thank jk Rowling for letting us use the chars from he wonderful story…ty

Chapter 2: New beginnings

Once Kingsley had taken me back to privet drive #4, it had been really late. He escorted me to the door then he left. I then opened the door the house which seemed deserted, they dursley were probably tucked in by now. I hobbled up stairs trying to process the events that I had just witnessed.

I was captured by belletrix, and then Kingsley and Moody saved me. While Dumbledore was fending off Voldermort. Then Voldermort had killed Dumbledore. Then I had came in and saw what he had done, Voldermort hadn't even realized I was in there. I then had cast Avada Kedavra at him. I had killed Voldermort, but had lost one of my greatest allies. On top of that Sirius is dead.

The tears were now streaming down my face now. I had finally made it all the way up the stairs, I entered my bed room. It was very cold, and dark. I had fell on to my bed. Still crying," I wish Ron, Hermione were here to comfort me. I said to myself. Sleep was hard to come by tonight but it still came after an hour or so.

I was awoken by petunia that morning. She had a paper in her hand. "What's that" I asked, still feeling drowsy. She glanced down at the paper, and then handed it to me. I realized that it was the daily prophet.

I just read the headline, and the tears came back. It read: **GOODBYE DUMBLEDORE THE GREATEST HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS!** Petunia wrapped her arms around me as I started sobbing. I kept reading the paper.

_Last night sir Harry potter had been captured by belletrix lestrange, notorious death eater, Voldermort top thug. Belletrix had captured Harry's uncle Vernon, and had used a polyjuice potion to transform herself into him and fooled Harry into thinking that he was his uncle. Then she used the imperious curse to take control of Harry potter. She took Harry potter to a secret underground lair. (Which is now being investigated as we speak?) _

_When Vernon had gained his consciousness, then he and petunia dursley had used Harry's owl Hedwig to contact Dumbledore about the situation of Harry being kidnapped. When Dumbledore got word of Harry's disappearance he immediately acted. He called his best men Sir Kingsley shackelbolt, and Sir Alastor moody. They tracked down the underground lair, and pursued belletrix. Dumbledore had sent Kingsley and moody to fight off the death eaters and rescue Harry. Kingsley had found Harry, while Alastor had been holding off ten death eaters by himself, he had killed three of them by the time kingsley had returned to aid him while Harry went to help Dumbledore who had been fighting Voldermort. When Sir Harry potter had found Dumbledore it had been too late, Dumbledore's fate was already set. "He died in glory" said Alastor. "He was a dear friend to all of us" Yes Dumbledore was a great friend and the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever known. "We shall not mourn for my great friend, but celebrate the death of a legend" friend Kingsley shackelbolt mentioned to the press. Don't worry Kingsley we shall celebrate today as a hero has not died just been tattooed into the books of history, and in are hearts._

_--Rita skeeter--_

I was still sobbing. Petunia just said "keep reading there's more" I read the next paragraph headline it read: **HARRY POTTER, KILLS THE DARK LORD.**

I read this over twice before actually reading the paragraph.

_Sir Harry James Potter has finally rid the world of the dark lord. THE WAR IS FINALLY OVER! We can now live in peace while the aurors get rid of the rest of the death eaters. All though we lost a legend today we can still rejoice over the good news that the war is finally over. Dumbledore died trying to end this war and he sucesseded, all though he can't be here today. I am sure that he would not want us mope around, or mourn for him. He would want us to be happy that the war is over and that he died for a purpose to aid Harry Potter in fulfilling the prophesy. We can all thank the famous Harry Potter for ridding the world of He-who-shall-not-be-named. Thank you Harry potter. And we are all sorry for Dumbledore's fate._

_--Rita Skeeter—_

I was still crying at this time and trying to calm myself down. Petunia was now crying and holding on to me shacking back and forth. I was thinking about the paper, when it dawned on me. "Petunia how did u get the daily prophet, I canceled my subscription 5th year." I had said with a quizzical expression on my face. She smiled at that comment "They gave it to me" I looked very confused now "who is they" I replied. Now she looked happy that I had said this "come in guys" she had yelled. I jumped up and grabbed my wand who knows who could be behind those doors.

The door had creaked open, I was ready I had my wand pointed to the door. "Congra-"a familiar voice that was soon cut off. I dropped my wand at the sight of Ron. "Sorry, mate can't be too cautious these days" I had said. "Yea I know" he replied. I went to greet him at the door when I saw another familiar person standing outside. "Hermione" I mumbled. She was looking very beautiful today, she wore a red spaghetti strap shirt which showed her upper body but wasn't to revealing. She also had a skirt on that went down to her mid thighs. She was gorgeous today.

She drew near me and pulled me in for a hug. She then started sobbing into my shoulder; I had no clue of what to do so I pulled my hands around her waist. She pulled her face outta my shoulder and looked into my eyes. My stomach fluttered, and I got a weird tingling sensation in my abdomen. I wanted to kiss those willing lips, but was afraid of what might happen. We could lose are friendship, or she would never speak to me again, or we could end up going out. I like the last one. We stood there just staring at each other for what seemed like several minutes. Ron soon broke us apart though; I was trying to process all the emotions going through my mind. "Should I tell her how I feel about her" I had said to myself.

I walked back up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist again. She held me again as well. This time when we started to gaze at each other she looked away obviously flushed. I pulled away feeling embarrassed that I had embarrassed her. "I am sorry Hermione; I didn't even know what I was doing sorry." I said apologetically. She flushed again. We sat there for quite some time before Ron broke the silence. "So…Harry if you want to talk about the Dumbledore thing, or anything for that matter. Just remember we are here to help." I just nodded in agreement, wanting to avoid the whole Dumbledore thing…but of course that couldn't last very long. Hermione had just started wailing again; Ron got up and patted her on the back. I sat there in the recliner and rocked back and forth, then all the memories came flooding back.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore them, but I couldn't quit. Tears were now streaming down my face. Hermione had instantly stopped crying at the sight of me crying. I was embarrassed. Hermione had walked over to the recliner and had set down beside it and intertwined are fingers together. I once again wanted to admit my love for her right then; I opened my mouth to speak when Ron had got up and came to sit on the other side of me. We sat there for some time, I didn't want to move, and that could cause Hermione to take away her hand. At that moment I had no worries or sorrow for either Dumbledore or Sirius at the time, When I was with Hermione I had no worries or fear. We sat there for so long that I had dozed off on the recliner.

I woke up and realized that all of us had fallen asleep I had my head on Hermione's shoulder and Ron lay at my feet. This was begging to be a good day. I fell back asleep so not as to wake any of my friends. I was starting to love this day. Today when I dreamt, I did not dream of sorrow, fate, or fear. It was love, my friends have given me love, and there power overcame my nightmares. So I slept pleasantly that day. We all woke up a couple hours later that day, I was still tired but I could wait till tonight to sleep some more.

I was trying to tell myself to ask Hermione out all day, but I could never bring myself to do it or Ron kept interrupting. Like when I was outside taking out the trash, I had saw Hermione lying in the grass (crying her eyes out) I walked over to her, and laid down beside her. We started talking about all the stuff Dumbledore used to do, like hinting to us to use the time turner in our third year. We giggled about the time, when Dumbledore had told off Umbridge saying that Trelawney could stay at Hogwarts as long as she liked, the face on Umbridge is what made us laugh so much. I sat up on my elbows and looked at Hermione, she smiled. I was looking into her beautiful brown eyes now, I had finally gathered up the courage to speak when I opened my mouth. "Her" I had started to say but was interrupted by Ron's yelling. "PETUNIA SAID ITS DINNERTIME GUYS!" I wanted to hit Ron at that moment, but I shrugged at Hermione and said "we will continue this subject soon." She just smiled which made my heart flutter again.

After dinner we all helped Dudley clean dishes. I accidentally had sloshed a bit of water on Ron whom he got upset and threw a cup full of water at me but I ducked just in time and it hit Hermione directly. She screamed "RONALD WEASLEY" but she soon laughed and pushed Ron. Who was now playing to and shoved me, I was laughing and pushed Dudley… he however was not having fun a shoved me so hard that I had lost my footing and fell on top of Hermione. We stopped laughing, I was now once again fixated on her beautiful eyes. She stared back into mine…she started turning red. I quickly got off of her, and then helped her to her feet. She ran up stairs I debated if I should go up there and comfort her if she was hurt…but lately all I do is make her embarrassed. I ended up just creeping up to my room to see if she was alright.

She had a quill in her hand and was writing on some parchment, I decided to leave her be. Didn't want to break into her private life and make her upset with me especially right now. So I decided to go and talk to Ron, I found him in the dining room talking to Vernon, I paused to listen in on there conversation. "So they stuffed you into your own closet" Ron said quizzically. "Listen boy, this girl was strong, and she used whatever you nutters call magic on me. But the point is she did something then I passed out I guess." he grunted. Well Belletrix is a very powerful witch. She killed Harrys godfather Sirius. To tell you the truth we all miss him." Ron had whispered. I sat on the stairs so I could hear more. "Who was this nutter everyone talks about?" Vernon said. My blood was boiling now, "no one calls Sirius a nutter" I said to myself. I had kept quiet. "He's not a nutter sir. He was one of the greatest wizards of all time. Everyone loved him, he died in the heat of battle." Ron said firmly. Vernon had got up. "Sorry and how did he die?" he said softly. Ron had cleared his throat "Well the girl that shoved you in your closet…well she is also a great witch, she caught Sirius in what we people call an unforgivable…The one belletrix lestrange used was called the death curse. He had been taunting belletrix. And then she cast the death curse at him, it hit him right in the chest. He fell backwards in to the veil." Vernon gave him a confused look but asked no further questions. I had been sobbing on the stairs…I was so glued to there conversation, that I haven't even realized that Hermione had sat behind me on the stairs. She brushed her hand on my shoulders. I jumped, "You startled me" I said now turning a deep shade of red.

Hermione just giggled, and said "Well I am sorry but I heard you crying, so I came to comfort you. I looked at Hermione, she had changed she was now wearing a tight white shirt, and low cut blue jeans. I gasped, at her beauty…I had to tell her, now seemed like the perfect moment, and Ron was busy. "Can we talk upstairs" I said. She nodded; while I got up I gave her a hand to help her up. She flushed again. We walked upstairs together, I motioned for my bedroom. She walked in and sat on my bed, and patted a hand right next to her (obviously motioning for me to sit) so I sat right next to her. She looked into my eyes, my abdomen started tingling again.

"What is it, Harry" she said. My heart was pounding; I kept contradicting myself on whether I should tell her. I was panicking by now; I could fell beads of sweat being produced onto my forehead. "Hermione…er...i umm" I said hoarsely. She was glancing at me like I was a lunatic or something… I had to act soon. I took Hermione's hand and gazed into her eyes…this was it. "Hermione, I love you…"

I hope you guys like tha cliffy…mwhahaha. If I o get any reviews then I might post another story soon…but if not then im gonna take my time. And sorry that chapter one was so short… I promise a minimum of at least 3,500 words from hear on out.

Thank you I wanna see sum reviews this chapter k.

If I get any reviews this week then I can promise u a chapter each week… if not then I might post a chappie every other week…so please review


End file.
